Changing The Past
by Summertyme
Summary: On the island. Wishing to change the past. Will the Baudlaires' ever get the chance?
1. A Calamitous Cry

Changing The Past 

EbonyMasked

Violet Baudlaire knelt by her bed and clasped her hands in prayer. As she was praying she began to think of her dead parents and all the rest of her and her sibling's dreadful past.

As the oldest Baudlaire, Violet had tried to be calm and strong about what had happened to them, but sometimes, when she thought no one was listening, she would break down and cry. Tonight was one of those times.

Klaus, the middle Baudlaire, had been thinking about what might have become of the Quagmire triplets, had not yet fallen asleep. He sat up when he heard his sister's sobs. He climbed out of bed and came over to her. Sitting down next to Violet, he hugged her tightly.

"I wish so much that we could change the past," she said between sobs.

"I know, I know," he answered, the tears beginning to flow. Klaus knew all too well.

A/N I know it's a short chapter, but I'm not very good at making first chapters long and this is only my second fic. So please be nice and don't review. Wait and review when I have the 2nd chapter, unless you want to talk to me about my grammer, spelling, and the way I write. 


	2. An Arboretum Awe

Beatrice Denouement awoke with mixed feelings. The first feeling was annoyance at being woken up;and the second was relief because her dream had been a frightful one.

It began with purple;purple everywhere. Then it showed a room filled with talking people, but the dream only focused on two of them;a man and a woman that looked like the Baudlaires. They both had dark hair and they were holding hands.

Then a woman came up, also looking like someone familiar, though who Beatrice then did not know, and whispered something to the dark-haired couple.

Then the dream became a nightmare.

She was running. Running from someone. She lost him then suddenly he was there again. He pushed her, she lost her balance, and fell off the edge of a cliff screaming.

Then Sunny woke her.

"Beatrice, get up! I made your favorite: burnt English muffins!" Sunny left.

Beatrice crawled out of bed in an instant.

Yes, Sunny had spoken truely. Beatrice did love burnt English muffins or as she called them:Dark Delights. Luciously crunchy and superbly sweet, she wouldn't miss them for the world.  
She grabbed some clothes, because she lived with children that had had to grow up quickly she already could dress by herself, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Violet was in the kitchen eating breakfast and looking tired. Sunny came in from Beatrice's room and began sweeping the floor.

Sunny had easily seen that Violet was unhappy, but she decided to leave the starting of that conversation topic to the eldest Baudlaire or Klaus.

Where was Klaus anyway?

Klaus was at the Arboretum, once again looking through the massive piles of items.

Suddenly the bright morning sun glinted on an object that he had never seen there before.

No wonder. It was basically completely covered by other objects that had also washed up on the island. If it hadn't been for the sun, neither Klaus nor any of his siblings would have found the item in question for quite awhile.

He pulled the paraphernalia off it until he could see it clearly.

The strange contraption had a large circular clock attached to the back, a chair that had seen better days in the middle, and a set of levers and screens showing dates up at the front, that when moved would change the the dates to others. 

Klaus had seen one in a book that he had read. It was a...he gasped. Could it be?

A time machine? 


	3. A Destination Device

Violet viewed the machine a little skeptically. She could barely bring herself to believe that what was before her was actually a time machine. It was too good to be true.

But Violet Baudlaire was not a Mr. Poe or an Aunt Josephine, thank goodness, and she did believe it and gladly.

"Do you think it will work, Violet?" Klaus asked, the excitement showing in his voice as well as his handsome face.

Violet tied up her hair with a ribbon. Those who are good friends with Violet Baudlaire will know that when she tied her long hair up, the wheels and levers of her inventive mind were at work.  
ASOUE

Klaus and Sunny watched the girl inventor intently. Beatrice was sound asleep in her room. And Violet was completely absorbed in her efforts to put the time machine to rights.

Violet knew that her siblings depended on her to get the machine useable, but she was having troubling difficulties and she was tired. It was one in the morning.

Observant Sunny saw her sister needed rest.

"Violet, work on it another time. Come to bed now."

Klaus suddenly realised how late it was and how tired Violet must've been.

"Yeah, you should. You've worked really hard today and you should get some sleep."

She was happy to do so and went quickly.

ASOUE

Klaus carried the tray of steaming food into Violet's room and set in on a small table beside the bed.

"I sure hope you can fix the machine today, Violet. Don't you?" he asked.

There was no answer.

He pulled away the blankets to find an empty bed. He ran to her inventing studio.

She was there lying on the sofa asleep. But when he came over to her she awoke.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's done, I think. Of course I didn't try it," she said as she stood up. "Assemble the troops."

ASOUE

There they all were, gathered around the time machine, ready to go back.

They piled in, and thankfully they all fit.

"How many years back?" Violet asked Klaus.

He had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Two." One word but it said a thousand things.

She pulled the levers. 


	4. A Perilous Plight Part 1

A/N Umm, yummy pencil. Oh, hello readers, just having a lunch break. Ok, on to the, hopefully, awaited chapter. I mean, come on, no reviews? Seems a little harsh, guys. Thank you for the reviews izzyklausfanficwriter, Everhopeful83, 24kt White Gold, and RockSunner. RS., I will try to write a description of the machine for you. Well..

They were flying through time and purple.

Beatrice gazed around her in wonder.

"Fami," she said, which meant "This looks familiar."

Sunny surveyed her curiously.

"How so Beatrice?"

"Frodre Urple." Which meant something along the lines of "From a dream I had. It started with purple everywhere."

"Wierd." Sunny became lost in thought.

Klaus turned to Sunny and asked, "What is? What are you two discussing?"

Sunny came out of her reverie and explained.

"What else happened in your dream, Beatrice?" Klaus inquired, attentively.

After Beatrice told her story, Klaus's face was puzzled.

Now Violet, who had given her ear to the conversation, spoke.

"That couple sounds like our parents, but what about the lady who whispered to them? Beatrice, you said you recognised her. What did she look like? Maybe we can tell who it is."

Beatrice described her to the best of her ability.

"Kit Snicket! She must be Kit Snicket! You never met Kit, Beatrice, but you thought you knew her because you resemble her strongly!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Why would Beatrice have a dream about our parents and Kit Snicket, both whom she has never met and never will meet? And who was...

But Violet didn't get to finsh her sentence because the time machine stopped.

Reviews make me happy, reviews make me tappy, reviews make me not want to slappy, you!  
So please review.  
A/N Frodre, that's a pretty cool name. Sounds like Frodo from Lord of the Rings. I will have to use it in another story. Maybe it will be my trademark. No touchy! My name! 


	5. A Perilous Plight Part 2

A/N This is pretty much just broke into parts to make a cliffhanger, like a TV show. If you're smart you've taped this story without the commercials so I won't have to write them too. Oh, and think of the Perilous Plight Part 1 and 2 as one chapter cause I'm trying to go for only 13, like L.S. Also, sorry for taking so long to write, but having Gerard Way's beautiful dark eyes staring at me from paper makes it difficult to write, as you can imagine. Ha. I'm preparing for a trip to Peru. Aren't all you Lemony Snicket fans jealous? Actually, I am going on a trip soon, just not to Peru.

Beep...beep...beep..

The incessant beeping seemed to emanate from the machine. By concentrating they found the exact location from whence it came.

From beneath the control panel.

Klaus began trying to disassemble it in a desperate attempt to save them.

"Violet, help me. We have to get to and disable the bomb."

Violet and Sunny showed alarm, but didn't stop to ask questions.

They worked quickly, taking apart the panel piece by piece and wondering how long the timer had been set for.

Then they were done and there it was, a square box of death. They were none too soon either

The timer read:

00:00:40

The were wires on the box were arranged in three sets, two wires per set. The first set was colored blue and orange, the next green and yellow, and the last black and white.

Sunny queried, "Which one?"

Violet reached to pull the second set, but Klaus stopped her.

"Why those?"

"Because if I had created a bomb I would have made green and yellow the right ones," she answered confidently.

When Klaus still had the confused look on his face, she said, "They're Mom and Dad's favorite colors."

As if that elucidated everything, Violet pulled the wires connecting the bomb to the machine and...

All was quiet and all were alive.

"Now to fix the machine."

Which didn't take long at all. Only a slight problem with the engine, but it had almost cost them their lives.

But working together they had saved themselves from death. 


	6. An Unjust Unavoidable

There it was. There were no charred remains of a huge mansion. The Baudlaire mansion was very much there.

If it had been along time ago, the three Baudlaires would have taken for granted seeing their beloved home still standing, but it wasn't a long time ago and at the sight of their long lost home they began to cry. They cried very hard, for everything they had lost and everything that had come back to them. Beatrice joined in, not even knowing the reason.

Out of the house appeared three children. They walked rapidly away, but not before Violet, Klaus, and Sunny saw who they were.

They were themselves.

The four children climbed out of the time machine and raced after their past selves.

They didn't approach them yet though, they stayed behind and discussed what to do.

"Should we talk to them?" Klaus said.

"Yes, I think that definitely best. We'll need their help to save our parents.," Violet whispered back.

So they went up to them and Klaus tapped Violet 2 on her shoulder. She turned and fainted dead away.

ASOUE

Violet 2 had woken up and she was staring at Violet 1 with obvious amazement.

Klaus 1 had been explaining that they were from the future.

Klaus 2 wasn't believing. "Future? Highly improbable."

I believe you. I myself have thought to make a time machine, just never got around to it," Violet 2 said.

Violet 1 smiled, happy to see how sensible she was.

Klaus 2 still had a dubious expression on his face as he said, "OK. Say what you're saying is true. Why have you come back in time?"

Klaus 1 winced and unwillingly related his and his siblings unfortunate story. All cried.

"How could this be?" Klaus 2 wailed, then became serious. "What can we do?"

Klaus 1 began to speak, but stopped. He gazed in horror at what the Baudlaires 2 were wearing.

Their bathing suits.

"No, no, no!" He fell down and began to sob wildly.

Already he could smell the smoke.

The smoke that ruined their happy lives.

The smoke that killed their parents. 


End file.
